1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fasteners and to methods of using same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents disclose fasteners, each having a socket, a projection extending into an opening in the socket and a post or end which is used to prevent withdrawal of the body portion or strap portion from the socket:
Patentee Patent No. Issued ______________________________________ Geisinger 3,339,246 Sept. 5, 1967 Geisinger 3,590,442 July 6, 1971 Waddington 3,735,448 May 29, 1973 ______________________________________
The following U.S. patents disclose fasteners, each having a socket and a head joined by a filament:
Patentee Patent No. Issued ______________________________________ Merser 3,402,435 Sept. 24, 1968 Merser 3,462,802 Aug. 26, 1969 Merser et al 3,816,879 June 18, 1974 ______________________________________